Games
GAMES: Battle.net is the gateway through which all Starcraft, Starcraft 2, Diablo 2, Diablo 3, and Warcraft 3 online games are played. It is an online multiplayer game service that links players worldwide. It is currently present in two incarnations, the first being Battle.net 1.0, and the second being Battle.net 2.0. 2.0 houses newer games, such as Diablo 3 and Starcraft 2. Category:Games Channels are where our bastions of power are located on Battle.net. Our channels are clan channels which means they are led by members with Warcraft III CD keys. These Clan Channels can only consist of Warcraft III Members. Starcraft players may still enter the channel, but they cannot be a "member" of this Clan Channel. Warcraft III Channel Ranks There are exactly 4 Clan Ranks for the clan channels. These ranks aren't to be confused with the real ranks we have in the clan. Chieftain (1) This rank is the most important rank, because he has the power to disband the clan, remove shamans, and promote shamans. This rank can be considered to be called the "Leader" rank. This rank is usually held by those who are deemed trustworthy. This rank can promote anyone or demote anyone within the clan (aside from the joining rule).This rank can send out invites to non members so they may join the clan. Shaman (5) This rank is a very important rank, because this rank holds ops. Ops is when you have the ban hammer next to your name, and you can always ban members from entering your channel, or just kick them as a warning. Shamans also have the power to demote Grunts who have misbehaved into Peons, or promote Peons who have been demoted back to Grunts. Shamans can also send invites to non members so they may join the clan. Grunt (Unlimited) This is the general rank, it holds no special value. This rank cannot send invites, or promote. Peon (Unlimited) This is the rank everyone starts out as. When you first join the clan, you start as this rank, and your rank cannot be altered by anyone until a total of 7 days are up, and your automatically promoted to a Grunt. This rank is also reserved to show who has misbehaved or who's being punished. Designation (1) This isn't really a rank, but it's an ability to hold ops, no matter whether your on SC, or WC3 peon rank, or not even in the clan! All the conditions have to be are there being only 1 ops in the channel, then him designating 1 user, then rejoining. that user will have ops as long as he stays in the channel. Once he leaves the channel and returns, he will have no more ops. Requirements for a Clan Channel Clan Channels aren't easy to make, or keep alive. Eventually, every clan channel will run out if you don't have a active Chieftain, or active members. It's also not easy to make multiple clans at once. In order to make a clan channel, you require 10 people on Warcraft III CD keys. You also cannot have made a clan within a weeks time. Once you make a clan, you must wait 7 days until you may participate in making another. Once 10 CD Keys are on, your almost ready to make the clan! Of course though, you need to take certain things into measure. Once you have 10 CD keys logged on, you must all be in the same channel, once in the same channel, at least 1 person must be on the actual game of Warcraft III (Or a bot that was programed to be able to send out invites) so he can send out the invites to make the clan. You will be asked what you want to call the clan, and then what abbreviation you want to use for it. Example: *Clan: Warriors of Æsir *Abbreviation: WA This way, once the invites are sent and accepted, the clan channel will be Clan WA. But there is a limit on the abbreviations. You can only have 4, so a clan like Clan Money cannot exist ever. If you have a muted key, then all he need to do is be on a mutual friendship with the person sending out the invites, then he can accept them. Once the clan is created, then you are all taken to the clan channel with the exception of the muted key users. The only person in the Ops position is the invite sender, who's Chieftain right off the bat, while the others must wait a week before becoming grunts, or even Shamans. The Chieftain can always Designate though. How a Clan Channel can die, and how to prevent it A Clan Channel can die due to the Chieftain not being logged on for 3 weeks, or not enough members being online for 3 weeks. These two things are very important to avoid. When you have only 3 days left, B.net will send you a message to all members who join the channel that its about to expire for what ever the reason. its important to fix it, because if you don't, if you still have ops, then rejoin, you won't have it anymore. There's no way to get it back unless the clan is remade, and everyone is out of the channel. The channel can also be killed by the Chieftain disbanding the clan. Once the Chieftain disbands a clan, no more people will gets ops, because there wont be a clan they are in. It will be just as if the clan expired. Ops Channels OP channels are very different from Clan Channels. Unlike Clan Channels, OP channels can be opened when ever you feel like it, and don't require a WC III member to join just to open it. Only one person can be ops though, unless you designate, the name of the OP. OP channels typically start with "OP Name". Put your account name before OP, and then you will have ops any time you enter that channel. Example: Lets say my name is WA-Him. If I enter OP WA-Him, no matter what, I'll always have ops. Designations work just the same though, only 1 at a time. Current Clan Channels The current Clan Channels we have, and the positions of power are as stated: Clan WA *Chieftain: WA-Hrafn *Shamans: *1 WA-Kilroy_Bot *2 WA-Ullr *3 WA-Trggrrun *4 WA-Frirus_Bot *5 WA-Frostalf Clan Wylf *Chieftain: HLS-Padawan *Shamans: *1 HLS-Frostalf *2 HLS-Hviteld *3 HLS-AlfdisBot *4 HLS-Ingivarr *5 Clan HLS *Chieftain: HLS-Eohdorr *Shamans: *1 HLS-Leifer *2 HLS-Forseti *3 HLS-Ingivarr- *4 *5 Clan Warfare and Channels On occasion, a clan can send so-called "spam bots" to flood a channel with members, text, or both. This sort of attack is known as a "flood." At one point, the WA SEALs participated in clan warfare, often warring other clans or protecting WA itself before they were disbanded. Category:Organization Category:Games Battle.net East is a realm of Battle.net dedicated to Eastern North America. WA on East WA has tried many a time to expand onto East, with the most recent being Danehammer followed by Utgard's Pillagers. Both of these attempts were deemed failures and closed down. Problems on East USWest, a.k.a. Lordaeron, has always been WA's home realm. Therefore, most of it's members are unused to East and thus do not wish to transfer or work hard in that realm. Often the only members willing fade into inactivity. Recruitment is also difficult on East. Category:Organization Category:Games Use Map Settings is a play mode for StarCraft maps in which the game operates based on whatever rules, conditions, triggers, etc. the mapmaker has put into the map. Making UMS Maps While UMS maps are very fun and an opportunity to be creative, they are also tedious and difficult when it comes to triggers. We've arrived at the point that, at least with Starcraft 1, the campaign editor can only do so much. Editors to Use To make UMS maps, SCMDraft is a good choice, along with Starforge. Either works well, but be careful of file corruption and not mix them up. A more simple editor is Starcraft X-tra Editor, though this has less capabilities and versatility. Good UMS Maps If you find a UMS map that everyone plays and enjoys, it is typically either professional, well-made, or fun. Or, a combination of all three. Professional refers to good triggers and terrain, essentially, a clean map with good grammar and workmanship. A well-made map has excellent terrain and incorporates complicated triggers and features that make the player wonder how it was possible. A fun map may be something like the "Banning Game". Such a simple map, yet fun. Another example is the "Quiz Game". Once again, an incredibly simple map, but players enjoy it. How to Make Good UMS Maps A good UMS map is hard to come by. You have to have time and patience, and not be discouraged when your map embarrasses you in front of a full house of testers. You have to keep trying to fix mistakes, and have a bag of tricks as big as possible with different ways to make triggers work. Study other maps. If you want to make an RPG, for example, try to find maps that are unprotected, or else find a program to get rid of map protection, that are RPGs as well. Great, famous SC1 RPGs include Dragon Ball Z maps, Final Fantasy maps, and famous individual RPGs such as Crash RPG, X-Men RPG, Nightmare RPG, Labyrinth RPG, Golden Knight RPG, and Mage RPG. Study what triggers were used. Sometimes simple, Neanderthal methods work fine and are the best way to go about doing something. Also, talk to people who have made maps. Get help with certain triggers that are causing trouble. Types of UMS Maps There are many different kinds of UMS maps, broadly categorized into the following: RPGs RPG maps, or Role Playing Game maps, are generally based off of movies or other games, or involve some sort of story and adventure. Typically, the player takes control of one or more characters, sometimes along with other players as foes, and tries to defeat enemies to get stronger and make progress in the story and the map. Often, level ups, training, experience, items, and special abilities are found in RPGs. Diplomacy Based off of the Diplomacy board game, diplomacy involves managing a military and resources, and attempting to conquer other nations through invasion. Often, alliances are made and broken in a twisted net of intrigue. Diplomacy is one of the most popular types of maps ever on Starcraft 1. Defense Defense maps involve a team of players building a defense out of various units, depending on the map, to stop oncoming waves of foes. Sometimes the players compete for kills or to be the first to defend against all waves. Usually, kills will earn the player minerals or some form of currency. Sniping Sniping maps usually involve the player as a ghost, and the ghost typically can die rather easily. With limited vision of your foes, the player(s) must use stealth, cunning, and skill to destroy the enemies, typically killed with only several hits. Category:Games